1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photo-stimuable phosphor imaging technology, and more particularly, to a process and apparatus for encapsulating a photo-stimuable phosphor imaging plate within a barrier envelope.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The use of photo-stimuable phosphor imaging plates in a dental operatory are replacing the usage of x-ray films since photo-stimuable phosphor imaging plates are reusable over an extended period of time. Photo-stimuable phosphor imaging plates are similarly exposed to a source of x-ray radiation, however are thereafter optically scanned with the resulting information stored in a suitable computer processing unit. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/919,123, filed Aug. 16, 2004, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention there is disclosed a process and apparatus for optically scanning exposed photostimuable phosphor imaging plates. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,149, assigned to the same Assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed a barrier envelope used for protecting the restored image plate.
Since such exposed photostimuable phosphor imaging plates are reusable, the thus scanned imaging plate is subjected to luminescence to discharge electrons forming the latent image to restore imaging capability. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,776, issued Aug. 17, 2004, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed an apparatus for restoring imaging capabilities of exposed photostimuable phosphor imaging plates. Such restored imaging plates must be enclosed in a barrier envelope prior to reuse.